Jealousy
by MishaSoulMadeOfWater
Summary: 'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful. And everybody wants a taste, That's why, that's why.. I still get jealous.. Discover Natsu's newfound feelings for Lucy! Read and Review :)


**Disclaier : I do NOT own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><em>I don't like the way he's looking at you<em>

_I'm starting to think you want him too_

_Am I crazy, have I lost ya?_

_Even though I know you love me, can't help it._

Natsu Dragneel sat at one corner of the guild, his gaze frozen at the bar as he watched her smiling and laughing while his best friend slash rival Gray told her stories of the last mission he did. He felt a sudden urge to go there and knock Gray out of his senses for sitting so close to her and touching her hand on every single opportunity he got. Natsu didn't know why he was feeling this way, his heart felt heavy and really this was so new to him that at first he thought it must be from over eating the previous night. He shook his head and looked away trying to shake away the feeling as he kept asking himself why won't he stop feeling like that. He rested his chin on his hand and huffed, disappointed by himself. It was not long before his eyes somewhat moved back to the bar where those two sat. Natsu groaned in annoyance. He shouldn't be feeling like this. It's not like this is the first time he saw Lucy and Gray talking like that. _Then why? _Upon finding no answer from himself Natsu rested his head on the table and yawned before closing eyes. _Maybe a short nap will help._

_I turn my chin music up_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_I'm getting red in the face_

_You can call me obsessed_

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespect_

_It's my right to be hellish_

_I still get jealous!_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why ,That's why_

_I still get jealous..!_

Everytime Natsu and Lucy are on a job and Lucy summons Loki, Natsu starts getting an uneasy feeling. It's not like he hates Loki, they had been guild mates and friends for a few years now, even before Lucy joined. The uneasiness is when Natsu sees him too close to Lucy or when he defends her from an attack. It leaves Natsu feeling uncomfortable. Uncomfortable with the thought of someone else protecting her 'cause he couldn't. _She is a friend, of course I'd feel that way. I don't want to see her hurt and I don't know how much I can trust others with her but I trust myself. _He kept telling himself but one thing he knew for sure, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Lisanna, Levy and the others are his friends too and he'll never feel this way for them.

As if that wasn't enough already, it terribly pissed Natsu off when Loki started dragging Lucy to a _cafe _at the end of their last job with the excuse of _celebrating, _just him and her alone. All Natsu could do at that moment was walk away from there since disappointing Lucy by killing one of her spirits was what he didn't want to do. Another reason why he was confused so badly about his own feelings. Ever since watching her talk to Gray at the bar the other day all alone, this feeling had now become a part of Natsu's daily life. Everytime he saw her with any guy, it simply came back. Natsu didn't know why but all he knew was he wanted her to just himself. _Why?_ He didn't know. But he wanted to know, he wanted to know what this newfound feeling for his partner slash best and _most special_ friend is called.

He knew it wasn't her fault. It's not her fault that a hoard of guys are attracted to her. But he hated it. Hated it so much that it hurt his chest, more specifically the part of his chest, his heart is located in. Natsu groaned in annoyance as his head start hurting from over thinking. He looked over at her side from the bed. Yes he sneaked into her room again tonight. She looked like an angel as the moonlit fell on her face. He smiled and brushed a few bangs of her hair behind her ear.

"Pretty..." he murumured and subconsciously kissed her forehead as she smiled in sleep. He was a bit surprised by his own action but blamed his tiredness few moments later while closing his eyes deciding to get some sleep before she wakes up and throws him out of her house. He silently chuckled at the thought before finally falling asleep.

_I wish you didn't have to post it all_

_I wish you'd save a little bit just for me_

_Protective or possessive, yeah_

_Call it passive or aggressive._

Natsu loved everything about Lucy, the way she smiled, the way she scolded him when angry the way she hit him, the passion in her eyes when it comes to protecting someone or something she loves, the shine in those same pretty eyes when she was excited about getting enough money for her rent... Basically Everything. Yeah everything, except one.

It was just another day when Natsu was sitting at a table on the guild being lazy and talking about random stuff to Happy when she came in. He waved a _Hi _and she merely smiled. Natsu raised a brow at her but she waved it off heading straight to the bar. He started getting worried but decided to let it be since she didn't seem to be in the mood to talk. That's when the white barmaid Mira approached her, he noticed her leaning forward as they both started talking in a very low voice, unlike the usual. But he was a dragon slayer and had the unusual sharp hearing unlike a normal human being. Natsu smirked proudly as he realised how useful it was sometimes being a dragon slayer.

"...Why so down, Lucy?" asked Mira with worry completely visible in her voice.

"It's nothing.. I am just being...stupid." sighed Lucy.

"What is it? You can talk to me about anything and everything Lucy and you know it." Mira gave her a reassuring smile as she smiled back.

"Well... uh.." there was a tint of pink on her cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by Natsu. "...It's almost the end of the year.. and I still don't have a boyfriend." Lucy huffed crossing arms over her chest. Natsu raised a brow in confusion. _She is upset over not having a boyfriend? She didn't even reply to my hi properly for that? _Mira giggled bringing a hand to her mouth.

"It's not funny Mira." Lucy sighed and rested her chin on her palm. "I've started to feel like I have to spend my whole life alone." Mira stopped giggling and sighed at this. Her eyes wandered around the guild and stopped on Natsu who was too engrossed in processing what Lucy just said, in his mind to notice. Mira smirked and turned back to Lucy, who was now sipping on her green tea, upon understanding. She coughed drawing Lucy's attention to her. "...what is it Mira?"

"Mhm, I just wanted to ask something." said Mira with a tone of seriousness in her voice. Lucy raised a brow in a questioning look.

"Sure, go ahead..?" she said as Mira brought a finger to her chin pretending to be in a deep thought.

She smiled a few moments later as if she found the answer to her own question. "...Mhm do you really need a boyfriend when you already have someone?" she asked as boldly as she was which drew Natsu's attention. _Someone? What does she mean by that? Does Luce already have someone? _The uneasy feeling suddenly came back as his chest started hurting a little.

Lucy stared at Mira for a few moments before shaking her head.

"What are you on about, Mira? I don't get it." she replied still confused as Mira smiled.

"Natsu..." was her only reply as Lucy's eyes widened a little. She realised where Mira was going with this.

"I...uh...He is too dense." said Lucy looking down as her eyes dropped a little while her cheeks were nothing but burning. Mira chuckled and patted her head.

"_Not _as dense as you think."

"W-What do you mean?" Lucy looked up looking a bit surprised and confused. "...It's not your another matchmaking tactic, is it?"

"Mhm.. You never know till you give it a chance." Mira smiled at her.

"MIRA-CHAN! PLEASE REFILL OUR GLASSES." came a guild member's voice from the distance as Mira smiled yet again at him this time.

"Hai. Right away!" she said and turned back to Lucy. "He is waiting for you to talk to him for a while now." she leaned forward to Lucy's ear and continued in a whisper. "...don't let him go!" Lucy's cheeks turned even a darker shade of red when Mira straightened up and walked away as gracefully as she is, leaving back a really flustered Lucy.

In the meanwhile, Natsu had heard every single thing and he was no less flustered than Lucy even though he couldn't quiet catch the words Mira said in her ears over the guild's usual commotion, he couldn't care less. He had already heard enough. The uneasy feeling in his chest was gone replaced by a really warm and cuddly feeling, something he only felt when Lucy was around him smiling or laughing at something he said. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down when he saw her aprroaching him from the bar. Being the smarticle she is, it won't take her long to realise his unusual behaviour.

Lucy walked to him and showed him her usual smile, the smile that did various things to him.

"Wanna take a job?" she asked with the same smile on her lips and Natsu couldn't grin any wider.

"Obviously!" was his reply as she giggled.

Another normal day in their life really. Mira watched them from somewhere in the distance and smiled at how dense they both could be. But she knew one thing. It won't be long till they both enter the guild hand in hand declaring their feelings for each other. The thought left her feeling excited and smiling wider.

_You're the only one invited_

_I said there's no one else for you_

_'Cause you know I get excited, yeah_

_When you get jealous too._

Natsu dodged yet another pillow as his favourite Celestial Spirit Mage kept throwing them at him. Till today Natsu never realised how many spare pillows she had in her apartment.

"Luce, come on. I said sorry!" he said dodging yet another one.

"I know you too well Natsu! You're anything but sorry right now." she growled in annoyance as she ran out of pillows to throw, much to his relief. But it didn't take her long to pick up the bedside lamp and aim it at him.

"OI OI LUCE! NO! AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT DID I DO?" he asked and gulped. _Had she always been that scary?_

"The real problem here is that... _YOU _did _NOTHING._" she kept the lamp back on the table and huffed looking away as her cheeks went red with anger. Natsu only got more confused.

"Wait... _EH?_" he stood there staring at her waiting for an explanation but realising he is not going to get any, sighed. "...maybe I should just leave you alone." he sighed again feeling a bit hurt. _What did he do to upset her that much? Upsetting her was the last thing he'd ever want to do. Then why? Why can't he do anything right? And here he was planning to tell her about his feelings. _He felt terrible, guilty and hurt at the same time when he turned to leave but stopped as he felt her tugging on his arm.

"...Don't leave." she said before wrapping arms around his chest hugging him from behind resting her head on his back. She caught him by surprise and he didn't know how to react.

"L...Luce?" was all he could say when she started hugging him tighter afraid of him leaving her.

"Please. Don't. I am sorry. I shouldn't have got so mad over a girl kissing your cheek and you let her. But I just couldn't help it I guess. I don't want anyone else to be that close to you.. I know it sounds selfish, but I can't help it... I am sorry." she said honestly.

Natsu's eyes widened in sudden realisation. That girl, the daughter of the contractor from their last job. She was upset over _that?_

"...Um... Luce... that girl...called me her brother..." he told her since she really did.

"W-Wait...What?" Lucy's grip on him loosened as she took a step back, her cheeks red from embarrassment this time as she stared at his back. He turned to face her and couldn't help but laugh at her expression. She shook her head and looked away huffing. "...wow I feel s-stupid." she admitted. Natsu stopped laughing and smiled at her.

"Stupid, hmm?" he took a step closer to her. "Ne, why were you so upset over a girl kissing my cheek?" he asked taking another step closer. She slowly looked back at him and blushed even a darker shade than Erza's hair.

"Uh...Umm-..."

"_I don't want anyone else to be that close to you, _huh? Why don't you want anyone else but yourself close to me? Why, Luce?" he leaned forward so his face was way too close to hers. She only gulped seeming speechless. "...maybe I know. But I want to hear it from you." he admitted staring right into her eyes as she shivered from the serious tone in his voice.

"N-Natsu... I..."

"You what Luce?"

"I...l-like..." Lucy took a deep breath closing eyes.

"Hmm?" he only stared at her, waiting.

"Ilikeyou..." she stated in one breath blushing from head to toe.

"You...what? I didn't quiet catch you Luce." he said in a teasing manner as she groaned.

"I like you... And I don't care if you like me or not, I am sorry I can't help it. And it's fine, I know you don't and all. I am fine as long as you're here, even if we still remain as just friends." she stated sounding a little hurt as her eyes dropped, sadness filling those brown orbs.

Natsu sighed and smiled before hooking a finger under her chin making her looking up at him. She looked surprised but didn't say a word.

"What made you say I don't like you? Hell, I am in love with you. And it's not the kind of love I feel for Mira or Erza or Lisanna or any other girl out there. This love is different..." he took her hand and placed it on his chest where his heart is which was beating way faster than it should. "...Can you feel it? Can you hear it? This is how my heart is whenever I am around you. And you know what? Only you can make me feel that way." Lucy stared at him with wide eyes with no idea what to say. "...Don't tell me you _never_ realised it till now...?" he raised a brow at her in a questioning look as she shook her head a bit.

Natsu chuckled, "...and here I thought I was the dense one." Lucy smiled at this, "I never realised 'cause I believed the same thing, that you were dense." He chuckled again. "...yeah right!" he brushed a few bangs of her hair behind her ear then kissed her cheek.

"I love you..." he whispered the words in her ear making her shiver and her heart skip a beat.

"I l-love you too..." and that's all he needed to hear before smashing his lips on hers and kissing her with passion while she responded to the kiss just as passionately. They both pulled away at the same time for much need of air.

"Luce...?"

"Hmm?"

"You are mine from today onwards, and only mine." he declared with his signature grin as she smiled.

"Yes I am, Natsu..."

"But...umm?"

"Is there something else you want to say?" she asked raising a brow and he nodded. "...that is?"

"Will it be wrong if I still feel uneasy watching other guys around you?" he asked looking so serious that it almost made her heart melt. She didn't know why she waited for that long to confess to him, 'cause today she knew for sure... That there is no other person as perfect as him, for her. She smiled wide and shook her head gently.

"...No, it won't be. Getting jealous only shows how much you love someone, Natsu."

"Jealous?" she nodded.

"...the uneasy feeling you were talking about." she smiled again and placed a hand on his cheek. "...but you should know that, when I say I belong to you... I really do and there's no one out there who can change it."

He stared at her for a few moments before grinning. "Yes!", he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"...mine and mine only." were his last words before pulling her for another passionate kiss.

'_Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why, That's why_

_I still get jealous_

_Oh! That's why_

_I still get jealous_

_Oh! That's why_

_I still get jealous!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>And here's another NaLu oneshot for you all. Hope you all liked it. Read and Review annnnd check out my other stories if you haven't yet. And yeah, Thank You so much for all your support, you have no idea how much happy you make me with all your amazing reviews.. Love you all.. Sayonara~ till next time. xoxo<em>**

_Song ~ Jealous by Nick Jonas_


End file.
